


The Interview

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: “You want to interview me?”“Yup~!”There would be no harm in doing so. Perhaps it could be interesting. . .





	The Interview

“You want to interview me?” The only sign of surprise on Jumin Han’s face were his eyes, which widened for a brief moment before his expression returned to its usual stoic mask.

“Yup~!” She smiled up at him, not fidgeting or backing down like so many others. At the same time, her eyes didn’t hold that expectant hunger he was all too familiar with. Instead, they glowed with warmth. Nothing more. Nothing less. “It’s for a paper for my composition class. We’re supposed to interview someone with a cool career.”

This was the first time Jumin was able to speak with her one-on-one , Even though they had met once before at the RFA party, she spent every waking moment with Zen. It was perfectly understandable, considering everything the two had been through. Speaking of Zen, the actor sat on the other side of the room, wearing a white butler suit along with a huge grin. All the while, several hair and makeup artists fawned over him. Jumin had made sure to hire the perfect crew to indulge Zen’s ego. It was the least Jumin could do now that Zen agreed to act in the cat commercial.

So far everything was going according to plan. Though the fact that she pulled Jumin aside was unexpected to say the least. “You would not rather interview Zen?” He asked in confusion.

Her smile stayed in place. “Nah. I think Zenny has his hands full~” She blinked and her eyes widened. “B-but I mean if you’re too busy, then I totally understand.”

“No. I am not too busy.” Jumin shook his head and folded his arms. “Assistant Kang is the one overseeing production. I trust her. She is a self-proclaimed. . .what was that word again? Fan. . .person?”

“Fangirl.” She answered without skipping a beat.

“Ah yes, and if I understand correctly, a fangirl is the best type of person for the job.” Jumin quickly located Assistant Kang, who was discussing something with a camera man. She punctuated her words with animated hand gestures and vigorous nods. Without a doubt, she would do a satisfactory job. “Now then. Would you like to hold the interview now?”

* * *

  _C &R’s Executive Director_

Jumin Han is the Executive Director of the highly successful company, C&R International. Not only that, but he is the son of the CEO, which makes Jumin the heir to the company. Naturally, he has lived a life full of luxury and unique opportunities. I was able to interview him to get better insight about the unique life he leads.

 _MC:_ First, thanks again for doing this.

 _JH:_ Thank you for having me.

 _MC:_ Can you tell me what kind of company C&R is? To be honest, I’m not totally sure.

 _JH:_ Your confusion is perfectly understandable. C&R is not a company that can be summed up in a single word such as coffee or fashion. This is because we have worked with both of these departments along with many others. We have a variety of projects that run simultaneously.

 _MC:_ That sounds interesting, and at least you get some variety!

 _JH:_ Yes. I oversee and supervise many of these projects. Dull moments are certainly few and far between.

 _MC:_ So what would you say is your favorite type of project to work on?

 _JH:_ I would have to say I favor anything cat related. I prefer to be more hands on with those projects. As you are aware, I am working on the commercial _for Holistic for Glorious Cats_ cat food, but I also have a pet café project in the works. As of now, it is still at the conceptualization stage, but I look forward to the project’s future.

 _MC:_ Ooh! That’s interesting! I’d love to visit the café once it’s ready!

 _JH:_ Then I will make sure you can attend the grand opening.

 _MC:_ Thank you! I’m guessing your enthusiasm for cat projects is because of Elizabeth 3rd?

 _JH:_ You are correct.

 _MC:_ Can you tell me more about her?

 _JH:_ Elizabeth 3rd is my beloved cat. She is a Persian cat with luxuriously fluffy fur as white and pure as the first big snowfall of the year. No, actually that is too clichéd of a statement. She is as white and pure as a freshly painted wall. Her eyes are a cool and crisp aquamarine that sparkle whenever I speak to her. She is always very attentive with a very understanding face. Words simply cannot describe her perfection in full though. Two of my very dear friends gave her to me as a gift and named her. At first I was reluctant to take in a pet, but now I am immensely grateful. There is nothing more satisfying than returning home and petting her as I sip my wine.

 _MC:_ Aww! She sounds like an amazing cat!

 _JH:_ I cannot imagine life without her.

 _MC:_ I’ve only see pictures, but I’d love to meet her.

 _JH:_ So long as you are gentle with her, that can be arranged.

 _MC:_ Yay! Oh and you mentioned wine. Would you call yourself a wine enthusiast?

 _JH:_ You could say that I’m something of a connoisseur, though I have my preferences. Dry, red wines have always appealed to me. Pinot noir is perhaps my favorite.

 _MC:_ Oh I see. You definitely have a taste for luxury, which makes sense considering the life you’ve lived. Your father has been C&R’s CEO for a while, right?

 _JH:_ Yes. He has had the position even before I was born.

 _MC:_ Oh wow. So this kind of brings me to my next question. I can imagine being the company heir is a huge responsibility. Is it something you’ve always been prepared for? Did you ever wish you could pursue something else?

 _JH:_ From a very early age, I was raised and trained for my future. I always knew that I would someday take my father’s place, and I would honestly not have it any other way. It’s an honor and I have every intention of doing his legacy justice and making him proud.

 _MC:_ That sounds so nice and I know you’ll do great! These are all the questions I have. Thank you so much for doing this again.

 _JH:_ It was my pleasure.

To conclude, Jumin Han is a one of a kind man. While some may think of him as a very serious person that means business, I hope this interview showed that there is so much more to the heir of C&R.

* * *

 Jumin’s lips curved into a slight smile as he read from his computer screen. She had emailed him the completed paper after her professor graded it. It turned out she had gotten a 95%, which the both of them agreed was quite an unfair assessment. Jumin found it an enjoyable read that brought back pleasant memories, though there was a part of interview that wasn’t included in the paper.

* * *

 “You know, you have a really nice laugh.” She said out of the blue between questions.

Jumin practically jolted. “Laugh? I haven’t laughed.” He looked back to see if perhaps someone else nearby had done so. The two had dragged some fold up chairs in the far corner of the busy studio after all.

“Yes you have!” She burst into tiny giggles, which was quite charming, despite the confusing accusation. “You do this thing where you smile and let out a breathy little chuckle thingy.”

“I. . .do?” Jumin’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He was usually composed at all times, always prepared for the unexpected, and yet this was the second time this woman had caught him off guard. It made speaking with her all the more intriguing.

“Yes! And it was totally a laugh~” With another giggle, she looked back at her notes. “Anyways, so. . .are there any difficulties you’ve had while working with your father? Like do you guys ever disagree on big business decisions?”

“No.” Jumin shook his head as he returned to the mindset of answering questions once again. “I am quite close to my father. If we ever disagree on any matter, I am confident that we could come to a compromise.” He should have left it at that, but found himself still speaking. “Though. . .I will admit he sometimes worries me.” With a bit of a frown, he thought back to all the women who tried to take advantage of his father.

“Worries you?” Her pen stopped moving and those eyes of hers searched Jumin’s. What they were searching for? He had no idea. He was never good at reading people and preferred more straightforward communication. What was possibly going on in that head of hers? And why did it pique so much of his curiosity? “It must be hard,” she said after a pause.

He raised an eyebrow, about to ask what she meant, but she kept speaking.

“I’d imagine there’s enormous pressure on you too since you’re the heir. People probably treat you different. Like trying to butter you up for favors and stuff, right?”

Jumin stiffened. “I-I-“ He cleared his throat, now at a complete loss of how to even respond. No longer did he wonder what she was thinking, but rather if she knew what _he_ was thinking. Could she possibly see what the others didn’t?

The tangled threads?

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “That was probably too personal.”

“No.” Jumin shook his head again, not wanting her to feel bad. “It’s quite alright. I suppose you could say I’ve dealt with that on a regular basis, but it is something I have grown accustomed to. I have a small group of people I can trust and that is enough.” His gaze drifted off to the side. The RFA was who he had in mind, though it was mainly V who he fully trusted. V. . . Jumin’s old friend had been rather quiet lately. Ever since Rika passed away, V changed. Now wasn’t the time for that though. Jumin returned his attention to her, once again not quite sure why she was frowning. He also wasn’t sure why the sight of it made his insides warm. Could this be the onset of a fever? He may have to visit a doctor after this. “Shall we continue?”

* * *

 The rest of the interview continued on just fine and everything else ended up in the paper. It still perplexed Jumin that she omitted that one part, yet the more he thought about it, the more grateful he became. That was quite considerate of her and he wondered if that was why her grade wasn’t perfect. He wanted to make it up to her somehow. Perhaps he could treat her to dinner. It would be enjoyable to speak more with her. He already had a couple places in mind as he read through the remainder of her email.

_PS. Zenny and I were super duper happy with how the cat commercial turned out! Thank you so much for giving Zen the opportunity to do that. I know he complained a lot about the kitties, but deep down, I know he had a blast filming. (Don’t tell him I said that. Lolol.) I was thinking about getting more involved with his work. Like maybe being his manager or something. I think it would be really fun and romantic! But now I’m rambling, and I don’t want to take up all your time, so I’ll let you go. Thanks again! Bye~_

Jumin found himself frowning. He had almost forgotten. She was with Zen. They were romantically involved, and she did seem quite busy. He didn’t want to monopolize her time.

His throat tightened as he typed up a reply. It seemed he really was getting sick. . .

_You don’t have to thank me, as I’ve said before, it was my pleasure. You did a wonderful job with the paper. Myself and many others were also quite pleased with the result of the commercial. Give Zen my compliments. I wish you both the best._

He wondered if he should write more, but decided against it.

 _Sincerely,_  
_Jumin Han_  
_Executive Director of C &R International_


End file.
